Mírame
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Kurogane no sabe lo que es el amor. ¿Qué significan esas mariposas que siente en su estómago cuando Fye está cerca? Slash leve.


_**Nota: **Los fragmentos que aparecen en cursiva son sueños que tiene Kurogane._

_______________

**MÍRAME**

**_by: Pandora Lover_**

Los cuatro amigos caminaban en silencio por uno de los múltiples bosques de una tierra perdida. Kurogane, cómo no, iba al frente del grupo, guiándolos hacia Dios sabía donde.

Se volvió para ver cómo iban los demás y descubrió a Syaoran besando dulcemente a Sakura, ambos totalmente ruborizados pero expresando el grado máximo de la dulzura y el amor… Se veían tan hermosos juntos…

Hacía un par de semanas que habían logrado encontrar todas las plumas perdidas de Sakura, sus recuerdos habían vuelto pero continuaba sin recordar su relación con Syaoran. Kurogane recordaba haber hablado con él de aquel tema, el niño había asegurado que, a pesar de que Sakura no lo recordara, él intentaría volver a enamorarla… Intentaría que aquel sentimiento de amor no se desvaneciera.

No podía evitar sentir cierta envidia por su inocencia y amor infantil, amor verdadero. Él jamás sabría qué se siente cuando estás cerca de la persona que amas.

- Malditos críos… - murmuró Kurogane.

- ¿Qué dices, Kuropon? – preguntó Fye, acercándose a él.

- Los niños…

- Adorables, ¿verdad?

- Oh, sí – ironizó Kurogane.

Fye, Fye y su constante presencia al lado de Kurogane, sus insultantes motes respaldados por el bollo blanco… Fye y su mirada penetrante, sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules taladrándole el cerebro, su suave mano apoyada dulcemente en el hombro de Kurogane…

Fye iba a volverlo loco, pero no sabía de qué.

- ¿Tú nunca has sentido amor? – susurró Fye en el oído de Kurogane, haciéndole estremecer por la cercanía de su aliento y voz calmada y tranquila.

- No – trató de responder con la mayor seriedad posible.

- ¿Y qué sientes ahora? – volvió a preguntar Fye acercándose más a él, provocando que se detuvieran.

Kurogane lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero era cierto que la cercanía de sus rostros y sus cuerpos le estaba haciendo sentir algo… Una especie de... ¿Mariposas en el estómago?

- Un hormigueo – repuso, malhumorado.

- Oh… Kurolin, eso es amor.

La sangre hervía en las venas de Kurogane, se sentía nervioso ante tanta cercanía, necesitaba su propio espacio y no le gustaba que nadie lo invadiera, y mucho menos el estúpido de Fye. Siempre con su sincera sonrisas, sus ojos azules clavándose en sus negros, su piel suave y tersa, su pelo rubio rebelde y con aire ligero…

"¿Qué coño hago yo pensando esto?" se preguntó Kurogane furioso.

- Tú qué vas a saber, rubio teñido – respondió al fin, pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Fye se alejó de Kurogane con una sonrisa, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

- Kuropon, vas a dejarme un gran chichón.

- La próxima vez, no te acerques tanto y no me mientas.

- ¿Mentirte? – preguntó Fye inocente mientras volvían a caminar.

- "Eso es amor, Kurolin" – repitió Kurogane tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su compañero -. Por favor…

- Es que realmente es amor, Kuropon. Algún día te lo demostraré.

- Ya, ya, ya. Bla, bla, bla, lo que tú digas.

____

Era de noche. Los cuatro amigos habían acampado en un claro del bosque, habían logrado encender un buen fuego y habían instalado tiendas de cabaña. Kurogane se revolvía en el saco de dormir, probablemente pensando en qué sería lo que estarían haciendo Syaoran y Sakura en la tienda contigua, ya que se habían negado a coger individuales.

Otra oleada de envidia lo sacudió. Era ridículo, conocía el amor de Syaoran por Sakura prácticamente desde que conoció al muchacho… ¿Él también sentía ese extraño hormigueo cuando estaba con Sakura, tal y como había dicho Fye? ¿Era eso amor?

Se prometió a sí mismo preguntárselo al día siguiente.

Las recientes dudas comenzaron a hacer mella en el organismo y el subconsciente de Kurogane, fundiéndole un ligero sueño…

_Kurogane se hallaba frente a miles de soldados sin rostro, inconscientemente se puso en guardia y sacó su más que adorada catana, dispuesto a hundir su filo en los cuerpos no identificados de aquellos cuantos lo atacaran._

_Y así lo hizo._

_Uno por uno fue clavando la catana en los cuerpos de los soldados, arrebatándoles su vida, alimentando la pasión de Kurogane: luchar._

_Poco a poco las imágenes se fueron distorsionando, las sombras de los soldados desaparecieron para ser sustituidas por una única sombra. Una silueta sin rostro que avanzaba hacia Kurogane lentamente._

_Un nuevo olor llenó los pulmones de éste, se embriagó de una fragancia más que conocida pero que en aquel momento no supo identificar. La sombra se acercó a un Kurogane dispuesto a pelear, con la catana desenvainada y el cuerpo preparado para la lucha. Pero la silueta se acercó a él rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a descargar el arma, y lo besó._

_Aquel beso pilló por sorpresa a Kurogane pero no lo detuvo. Se dejó llevar por aquel cosquilleo que le recorría de cabeza a los pies, por aquellas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago._

_Fue un beso corto pero intenso, suficiente para hacer sentir a Kurogane la misma sensación que había tenido cuando el rostro de Fye se había encontrado a escasos centímetros del de él, pero multiplicado por cien._

De pronto despertó del ligero sueño, incorporándose sobre su saco de dormir, respirando entrecortadamente, jadeando como si realmente lo hubieran besado. Para su sorpresa, el olor de su sueño impregnaba la habitación, haciendo más real la sensación de incertidumbre. Kurogane se golpeó la cabeza, tratando de recordar de qué le resultaba familiar aquella fragancia, pero con poco resultado.

____

La mañana llegó con un Kurogane más que adormilado, se estiró en la tienda y salió fuera para calentarse con el fuego. Encontró tanto la tienda de Syaoran y Sakura como la de Fye y Mokona abiertas, sin nadie en el interior. Con el ceño fruncido caminó hasta el río y encontró a Fye observando el horizonte.

- Buenos días, Kuropon – lo saludó con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Dónde está el mocoso?

- ¿Syaoran-kun?

- Ajá.

- Está navegando con Sakura-chan – Fye señaló una pequeña barca en medio del río.

- ¿Y el bollo blanco?

- ¿Mokona?

- ¡Ya sabes que sí! – exclamó malhumorado Kurogane, Fye le ponía nervioso constantemente.

- Con ellos.

Kurogane suspiró, necesitaba hablar con el mocoso para saber qué era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sakura, para saber si aquel hormigueo que lo recorría era totalmente normal.

- ¿Has dormido bien, Kurolin? – inquirió Fye.

- No, he tenido una pesadilla.

- ¿Y qué soñabas?

- Que me besaban.

- Eso no es una pesadilla, Kuropon – sonrió Fye -. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besaron?

- Otra vez ese maldito cosquilleo…

- Eso vuelve a ser amor – comentó Fye acercándose a él.

Kurogane rodó los ojos y fue a levantar la mano para propinar otro coscorrón al cabeza-hueca de Fye, pero éste agarró con velocidad y precisión su puño cerrado y sacudió la cabeza.

- Mírame.

Kurogane, a regañadientes, obedeció. Clavó sus ojos negros en los azules que tenía frente a él, tal vez demasiado cerca, o tal vez demasiado lejos…

De pronto una fragancia comenzó a llenar el aire, la fragancia de su sueño, de su tienda. Y Kurogane supo que era Fye, el olor que tanto le gustaba, que lo embriagaba, era el olor de Fye.

Y tan pronto como aquella fragancia se introdujo por sus fosas nasales, comenzó a sentir de nuevo aquel hormigueo de pies a cabeza, mariposas en el estómago, comenzó a hiperventilar, nervioso porque Fye le quitaba su espacio pero sin hacer el menor intento de apartarlo.

Entonces, los labios de Fye se encontraron sobre los de Kurogane, que, al igual que en su sueño, fue incapaz de mover un músculo. Pero, para su sorpresa y la de Fye, sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, dejándole paso a la lengua de Fye, que no tuvo problema en introducirse en la boca de Kurogane.

Fue un beso prolongado, lento, apasionado. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban para fortalecer el beso, sus lenguas jugaban y luchaban dentro de sus bocas, sus ojos cerrados los transportaban a un mundo nuevo, donde todo era posible.

Poco a poco, se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. La siempre presente sonrisa de Fye hizo rabiar a Kurogane, por lo que gruñó un poco cuando reconoció:

- Tenías razón. Es amor.

- Te dije que te lo demostraría.

Fye volvió a acercarse y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, haciendo estremecer a Kurogane por el contacto. Con una sonrisa, Fye se acurrucó en el pecho del guerrero y disfrutó de su roce mientras ambos contemplaban la barca de enamorados alejarse.


End file.
